Insensitive
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome has told him more than once how Insensitive he is. Of course, he has told her more than once that he doesn't care. Even after three kisses shared between them, he is still Insensitive, and it is not until she leaves him that he learns too late that perhaps he's not. Heartbroken upon her return she tries to carry on but on the night that Hojo proposes Sesshomaru cuts in.
1. Chapter 1

Due to spacing issues and the fact that I can't keep track of my work, I am posting all my work. I will try to update them quickly all while fixing and updating my old ones.

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidnight.

* * *

 _How do you numb your skin after the warmest touch?_

Blinded by anger and hurt Kagome tried running into battle unprepared. She was soaking wet from the cold rain, and her face was flush, and her bow was slippery. She slid on her feet through mud ready to bust through to the battlefield, and she would have made it to if he hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Miko," His fang showed at his bark at her,

"Ggg, let go!"

"You are angry and ill-prepared to fight the halfbreed, and I will not waste my time saving you again woman."

She was panting but slowly the heat from his skin against her bare tummy oddly began to calm her.

"Whatever the half breed has done this time, Miko, it is not worth dying for."

She shook her head and shivered, the cold now settling on her "I'm sorry," She said, and he felt her relax a bit, he loosened his hold but not fully trusting: he did let her go.

She looked up at the rain, and Sesshomaru followed suit and found the soul stealers flying away.

"She is cold; you are warm if you wish to stay that way I suggest you forget my brother."

Her power snapped at him "I'm not in love with him!" She yelled, gripping her bow tight. "I wish people would stop with the pity party!"

"You mistake my tone, to pity you would imply that I care about your feelings, I do not."

"Really, because you seem awfully worried whether I live or die right now?"

He released her "You are the Shikon Miko, it would benefit me for you to live."

Of course, after all, to her, at least it seemed her life was all about benefiting other people, and she was about sick of that too. He watched something flash in her eyes, and her fire was gone, and back was her sadness, he had said something that hit a nerve "What has the half breed done then?"

She looked at him, why did he want to know? "He looks at me with pity, he still sneaking around like he is cheating, we were not even ever together! I just want people to stop treating me like I'm some lovesick puppy."

She turned from him and pulled out an arrow, "And I'm sick of being here for everyone else benefit Sesshomaru, so screw you too!"

She marched through the bushes and out to the field were Naraku was waiting. Sesshomaru stood there with a raised eyebrow at her brave outburst. At least the Miko was being honest now; he hated fake. He looked down at the arm that had been wrapped around her waist. She had been so warm, and her power untrained tingled at his skin. He felt it as soon as he made contact with her and it was still lingering against his skin. He made a first and rose his aura trying to erase her holy power on his power but even as the tingling left him the warmth did not.

"What the fuck are you doing way over here a little out of realm ain't you?" Inuyasha voice spoke.

"Do you kiss your mate with that mouth half breed."

Inuyasha sputtered,

"Foolish, did you think to hide it from me, as if I would care?" He spoke,

"What are you doing here and where is Kagome, I smell her."

"Not that I must explain myself to you but I dropped my ward off with the elder Miko," He turned "Come Kagome is fighting Naraku with the slayer monk,"

But Inuyasha stood there as his brother walked away. That was the first time ever that his brother had spoken Kagome's name. Inuyasha though didn't make to much of it and followed his brother into battle, the one they really needed to win and now.

Miroku's hole was getting bigger. Sango's brother was dying. Kikyo was fading, and hearts were breaking.

It needed to be finished.

Kagome shivered as both bothers joined them on the field.

"Thanks for joining us Inuyasha," Miroku snapped,

"Yeah yeah," He said, pulling out his sword.

Kagome's eyes met Sesshomaru's, and he slightly narrowed his own at her, letting her know that he had not forgotten her little outburst.

She was going to pay for that later, but right now they had to focus on the task at hand. Of course, his aura was still sticking to her like the warmth of his arm had. She flexed her power letting him know but he just pushed back, unlike Inuyasha he was an alpha male, and she was nothing more than a human female who needed to learn how to control her power, or more of respect him.

Of course, she was stubborn; he was sure she had gotten that from being with his brother too long.

She was an alpha female, but she wasn't his alpha female, and as of an hour ago, this was not his pack, and she wasn't his mate.

He pushed again, so hard that he saw her sidestep.

He smirked and drew out his sword. Now that the bitch was in place it was time to put the evil half breed 6 feet under and into ash with no hopes of return, ever.


	2. Slow Rush

_How do you slow your blood After the body rush._

It happened oddly in slow motion for all of them. Naraku had been attacking like always. Kagura and Kanna watching from above like always. Miroku had been sucking up poison even though it could very well kill him and Sango was trying to stop him with her weapon. Inuyasha and been yelling and throwing around his sword like he actually had a plan, which he didn't.

Kagome knelt and shot an arrow, one that Inuyasha blocked out of no were as Kikyo walked into the field. Sesshoamru yelled at Inuyasha.

Kagome stood shocked.

Inuyasha turned and told her to watch where she was aiming. How insulting, to think she would try to harm Kikyo, another notch on her hurt belt. Sesshomaru growled at the distraction, which only caused Kagome to point her anger at him, which drew his attention to her yet again. A mistake on his part. But damn it if the bitch needed to learn her place.

"Inuyasha control her,"

"What did you just say!" Kagome yelled, "When are you gonna learn there is nothing to command!" She yelled, "Stupid dogs, ugh!"

"Enough," Kikyo yelled and then threw the heart to Kagome. "Finish this!"

Kagome caught the heart and looked at it. Naraku turned his dark eyes to her as she looked at the one thing that could end all this. Could gain her the jewel that could send her back?

She hesitated, but Naraku did not.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru snapped, which snapped her out of it, and Naraku moved no longer playing. She dropped the heart and grabbed an arrow, and held it in her hand over it.

Naraku threw Kikyo aside like she as nothing but clay, which she was, and then he pierced Inuyasha's heart. Miroku's hand-stretched and Sango grabbed hold of his robes.

They all screamed.

Sesshomaru rushed to her, "Now Miko!"

Kagome thrust the glowing arrow into the heart. The power was strong, and she closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru could see her falter. Could see her leg slip. Could see her pain and smell her holy power burning. She needed help, but he knew it would be a risk touching her.

"Do not kill me, woman,"

She didn't even hear him, but she did feel him as his chest met with her back, his hands going over her own as she tried to hold the arrow in.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered, opening her eyes. She turned her head, "Your get burned, let go!"

His gold eyes shifted to her, and her heart picked up speed.

"End this Kagome,"

His words for the first time were warm? He was warm, and her power was warm. She needed to trust him. How can you trust a man who only knows pain and death? He tried to kill her once, yet here he was with his arms around her, her power burning him, helping her.

She knew he would benefit, too; they all would.

But she was afraid, afraid to lose them all.

His clawed hands tighten over hers and he pushed his chest heavier on her and a calm rushed over her and she closed her eyes again "Its gonna sting."

He only gave her a soft growl.

She thrust all her power into her hands, and she screamed aloud, which quickly drowned the sound of his growl.

The light exploded, and they both went flying back.

Her back ended up on the ground, and her head hit with a wack "Oiw!"

He landed on top of her, face to face. But he caught himself, his hands going on either side of her head and his knee was pushed between her legs and up, her skirt saving her from his knee making direct contact with her panties.

"Sesshomaru!"

His eyes were red, and she could smell burning. He was softly growling.

Inuyasha stood dripping blood, "Dont move, Kagome!" He managed to get out.

Her heart was racing.

"You must calm down," Miroku told her, holding his hand, the hole slowly vanishing.

"Turn your head," Sango said,

"What?" She asked as Sesshomaru bared fangs.

"His beast is responding, it thinks you tried to kill them," Inuyasha said throwing his arm around Kikyo.

She took in a deep breath and turned her head and looked at Sango. She closed her eyes when she felt his nose against her pulsing sweating neck. He growled "Guys," She was trying so hard not to freak out.

But there was nothing they could do. "Just stay still, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoamru was growling, she turned back and looked at him "Sesshomaru, snap out of it," She whispered.

He went down to his forearms, which made his chest touch hers; she knew his hands had to be burning.

His forehead ghostly touched hers, and her hands came up and grabbed his face "Wake up please," He was crushing her with his body and aura. She whimpered, and he closed his eyes, she knew she had to be reaching him. But he was still growling and so close.

She had been like this before with his brother, her kiss was her saving grace for them, that was not an option here plus Sesshomaru was more beast then Inuyasha was.

She tried to think, what to do because summitting didnt seem to be working.

One thing came to mind, why she didnt know, but she was going to follow her instincts no matter how crazy they were. She didnt just kill Naraku to died at this man's hands.

Her hand slipped down a bit, and she leaned up an licked his face.

His left hand went to hold her up as she did, and when she leaned back to look at him, green met gold.


End file.
